Love that knows no bounds
by ClosingStatement
Summary: I have gotten a few people asking that i post another poem so I've decided to make this a series! Couples will include: PruCan, UsUk, DenNor, and any requests I get. Hope you read and review!
1. Chapter 1 (Mein Liebe)(PruCan)

_**Mein Leibe**_

Fading fast,

Falling hard

In an unforgiving world

That no longer includes me.

I want to stay with you,

My Birdie

But I can't for very much longer.

I can give you a heart-

Mine-

But it's worthless.

No one wants a shattered heart,

Especially if it's not their own.

Throw it away,

Destroy it-

I don't care.

Just play pretend-

If only for a night-

That you cherish it

That you'll hold onto it after I'm gone.

That you'll hold onto it forever.

Just play pretend with me

For one single night,

One single, perfect night

With me

My love.


	2. Chapter 2 (And Always)(PruCan)

_**And Always **_

The sunlight ripples against the bed's surface,

Against your serene face

And I watch in wonder.

I silently thank

Whoever's up in heaven

That you're here-

With me.

Before now I've watched,

Dreamt,

Waited

And hoped,

That one day you'd be mine,

That one day you'd come off of your rightful pedestal

And you'd notice me.

Some days I would think of how high you were

How amazing-

How "awesome"-

You were,

And I'd get discouraged.

How could I ever be with someone so…

Perfect?

Any word you would say,

Any action you would do,

Would make me fall harder and faster

Every single time.

But, looking at you now,

I see how imperfect you are.

But I also see how I don't care

Because the way I see it…

You're perfectly imperfect for someone as flawed as me.

Together we make a whole,

Flaws and all,

And we reach for the stars

Together,

Forever,

And always.


	3. Chapter 3 (A match made in heaven)(UsUk)

_**Moon's POV**_

Through the darkest of days he shines

Through the physical and mental pain he shines

Through the insults, "stupid, obnoxious" he shines.

Deep golden hair,

So soft and silky

Bright cerulean blue eyes,

Two windows to his soul

And a fierce personality,

Determined to become a hero.

Beautiful both inside and out,

Power in both his soul and body,

And the ability to make anyone who looks hard enough, fall in love,  
including me.

Through the hardest of my walls he shines,

Through my miserable life he shines

Through the ice block known as my heart he shines,

Melting it from the inside out.

He overpowers the darkness surrounding me.

He shines through everything.

He is beautiful.

He is encouraging.

He is the reason my night turns into dawn.

He is the reason I haven't gone insane.

He is my hope.

He is my courage.

He is my sun.

_**Sun's POV**_

Through his darkness he shines

Through his cold ways he shines

Through his glares he shines

In his own way he cares

Wheat-colored hair,

So soft and velvety

Hard, intelligent eyes,

A deep emerald, like jewels,

That can only be read by me

And a strange personality,

Cold but loving at the same time.

He says he needs no one,

But on the inside, he is a broken person.

He has wounds so deep,

That even the best medicine couldn't heal.

He has a past that I wouldn't wish on anyone,

Not even my worst enemy.

He is a guiding kind of light.

He is a refreshing kind of light.

He is a wise kind of light.

After being beaten down he stands again, taller than before.

He is powerful.

He is relentless.

He is strong.

Even with darkness surrounding him,

He doesn't give in,

He may teeter but he never falls completely.

He is my determination.

He is my inspiration.

He is my escape.

He brings me back down to earth,

After I get so high in the sky,

That I'm blinded by clouds.

He is my reason to come back,

After every meeting,

After every fight,

After every day.

When I eventually burn out,

He is there to catch me.

He is the reassuring light,

The light I so love,

That is there when the sun burns out.

He lights my way,

When the darkness threatens to conquer.

He is my moon.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

When the sun and moon meet,

They do a lovers tango.

Without trying to, they catch each other,

Rise each other up,

And light each other's way.

When everything gets too much to bear,

They step up and provide a light,

In their own ways.

The moon gives the sun a break

Taking his place and providing his own dark light.

The sun gives the moon his light,

When darkness threatens to overcome him.

They complement each other, the sun and the moon,

And together they do a celestial tango that only,

the closest lovers,

The most in-sync couple,

The best of friends can do.

They do it best.

Why?

Because after everything they've been through,

After all they've overcome,

America and England still have love

And that love is so deep

And so wide

That some say,

They are a match made by angels themselves,

That they are a match

A match made in heaven.


End file.
